


Issues

by Queen_B



Series: OT4 [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sex Swing, Shower Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Four turtles, a shower and a self-made sex swing.





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm stuck on my Turtle Universe I thought I'd keep my creativity juices flowing with this little thing. Once again I have no idea how it turned out the way it did... it was supposed to be nice and cute and well... you'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Raph stretched his arms above his head as he entered the kitchen. It's been a hard week, he's been helping Casey repairing some antique motorcycle and finally they were done. The hothead was looking forward to some quality time with his mates, hoping at least one of them had time for him.

 

The scent coming from the kitchen was what led him there. His electric green eyes widened as he took in the scene. There were huge stacks of cookies, cupcakes and other baked goods, littered all over the counters and kitchen table. The culprit, Mikey of course, was standing at the table, using molten chocolate and a brush to decorate some of the cookies. 

 

“... Did I miss a birthday or what?” Raph spoke up, startling Mikey. The younger spared Raph a tiny glance and smile before concentrating again, shrugging his shoulders once.

 

“No. I was just in the mood for baking.” There was a frown on Raph's face as he observed his younger brother. True, he liked baking, but at this extent... 

 

The hothead stepped closer and forced Mikey to look up at him with a hand on his chin. The frown deepened when Raphael took in the paleness of Mikey, along with barely concealed dark bags under his eyes. That along with the baking craze, Raph already knew what's up. 

 

“You're worried.” It was a Mikey thing. While he himself would get angry and punch something when worried, and Leo started fussing over the littlest things, their younger brothers had different ways of coping. When Don was worried he became really quiet and avoided talking about the problem at hand at all. He'd lock himself in his lab and tinker on anything just to keep his mind occupied, along with losing sleep. Mikey was pretty much the same as the genius, only that instead of tinkering he'd bake, and instead of avoiding sleep he'd be plagued with nightmares. 

 

“It's nothing, Raph. Wanna help me with the frosting for the cupcakes?” Cue in avoiding and changing the topic.

 

“Mikey.” They held each other's gaze for a while before Mikey caved with a sigh. 

 

“It's Leo and Donnie. Leo spends every waking second in the dojo, training his ass off. I don't know why, he won't even stop to eat. The last two nights he even slept in there. And Donnie is in the garage, so distracted by his work on the battle shell that he won't even come down anymore... They're both not really eating or sleeping right...” 

 

Raph blinked. How did he miss this? A small part of him blamed Leo, because the leader said they should sleep in their own rooms for the time being. If they all shared a bed like Raph wanted, he would've noticed. 

 

“Did you try talking to them?” Mikey gave him a look that had Raph chuckling.

 

“Of course I did. Donnie isn't even paying attention to what I'm saying and Leo just told me to not worry. Which is not helping at all.” 

 

“So those stubborn mules need a little push, huh?” Mikey pulled away from Raph and started with the chocolate again.

 

“If you wanna make Leo mad, he's in the dojo. I don't think it would work with Donnie though.” Raph rolled his eyes and took the pot of molten chocolate and the brush away from Mikey, putting it on a chair that was not filled with cookies already and out of reach from sea-green fingers. 

 

“I don't wanna make them mad. We're just going to persuade them that there's better things to do than tinkering and training.”

 

“Like?” Raphael smirked and pulled his little brother into a toe-curling kiss. Mikey sighed when they parted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You really think this will work?” 

 

“If it doesn't we go tell Master Splinter to take care of them and then we're gonna ignore them for at least a week.” 

 

Mikey chuckled. “As if you could ignore Leo's taunts.” Raph grinned and nuzzled Mike's beak before patting his behind. 

 

“Come on, I'm gonna take care of Leo and you get Donnie. We'll meet in the shower.”

 

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

 

As expected Leonardo was in the dojo, going through a few complicated looking katas, his moves as precise as always. Only if you were looking for it you saw the slight tremble in his muscular thighs from the over exertion. Raph leaned against the door frame with folded arms and watched his older brother work with closed eyes, admiring the easy way his body moved. Stray droplets of sweat trickled down Leo's neck and Raph licked his lips unconsciously. 

 

When Leo didn't react to his presence after five minutes, Raph cleared his throat. That had the leader surprised enough to stumble and look at his brother with wide eyes. 

 

“Raph!” he blushed a little from his mistake. How could he let himself be surprised like that? He should be aware of his surroundings all the time! To Raph, that was only another evidence for his over working.

 

“Oh, did I surprise you?” Raph feigned shock, but it was betrayed by his smirk. Leo glared at him before continuing with his movements, deciding to ignore Raphael. His next move was stopped by emerald hands on his wrists, effectively pinning him to the wall. Raph was only an inch taller than Leo, but he had a far broader built and muscles from years of weight-lifting, which made it hard for the leader to free himself.

 

“Let me go. I'm training.” he commanded, trying to use his legs to free himself, but Raph had his own body pressed so close that it was quite impossible to move.

 

“I think you need a break. Why don't you let me help you relax?” 

 

“Shell Raph, I'm not in the mood for this shit! Go fuck Donnie or Mikey!”

 

“What if I'm in the mood for your ass this evening?” Leo kept up his glare while Raph kept a straight face, corners of his mouth slightly tugged upwards at the tiny blush tinting Leo's face.

 

“I don't care. I'm not your fuckboy.” Raph leaned closer, Leo standing his ground and not squirming away. The hothead bit his lip to keep from smirking and licked at one of the sweatdrops from Leo's neck, following the trail upward until he could breath directly into Leo's earslit.

 

“Does it bother you that you enjoy being fucked by me?” He felt the leader struggle again, trying to get away.

 

“I'm not enjoying it. You're just a cocky bastard since that whole alpha male thing came up.” 

 

“So that's it... you're scared.” Leo clenched his fists in Raph's hold, his glare deepening over Raph's shoulder, even as the younger of them started grinding his bulge against Leo's. “You're afraid I'm gonna take control again, aren't ya? That you can't resist me... That you're not strong enough withstand your instincts...” 

 

While to outsiders Leo was known to always have a cool head and control to no end, Raph always knew what buttons to push to get him all worked up. 

 

“I'm not scared!” Leo growled, struggling harder. Raph had a hard time to keep from chuckling at the display.

 

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” With that Raph let go of the leader and left the dojo, throwing a teasing glance over his shoulder to make sure Leo was indeed following.

 

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

 

Mikey found Donnie in the garage, in the same position he saw him in the morning in when he tried to get him to eat breakfast; laying under the battleshell. With a soundless sigh and a quick prayer Raph's plan would work, Mikey knelt down next to Don's legs.

 

“Donnie?” 

 

“Not now Mikey, I'm going to eat later.”

 

“It's not about dinner, Donnie.” 

 

“Just leave it on the workbench.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Mikey moved Don's legs apart, settling in between them. There was just no use talking to him when he was tinkering. So instead of talking – by the way completely ignoring the questions from the genius – he leaned down to lick at the slit that housed Don's cock. 

 

He heard a clattering noise from under the vehicle and grinned, dipping his tongue in to coax the dick out. He felt Don's legs move, trying to get out from under the battleshell, but Mikey kept him in place effectively. 

 

“M-Mikey. Not now... I...” he panted softly in between words, squirming. “I... need to finish... this... ngh.” By the end of the sentence his cock had tumbled out and earned a few light sucks on the tip before Mikey's mouth vanished. Thinking his younger brother would let him finish now, Don grabbed for the wrench again, trying to control his racing heart. It clattered to the ground again when suddenly his tail was engulfed by a wet heat, Mike's talented tongue swirling around the appendage and sucking earnestly. 

 

“Aaah... shit...” Donnie cursed, moving his hips now to get Mikey to do more. His tail left the warmth, but a tongue was busy licking a strip from the tip to his entrance, making Donatello shudder and churr. Mike's aroused scent hit him then, eliciting another louder churr. The scent was dimmed then, making Donnie frown. Mikey had developed this stupid habit to cover his entrance with his tail when he felt himself lubricating, just because he was embarrassed. Even though all of them showed him regularly they loved his special mutation. Before he could say something though, all of Mikey was gone and slow footsteps were retreating. 

 

Scrambling to get out from under the battleshell and nearly falling over his own feet, Donnie grabbed Mike's wrist. 

 

“Where are you going?!” he squeaked, clearing his throat with a blush when he heard how whiny he sounded. Mikey smiled and shrugged.

 

“You said you were busy.” 

 

“N-No, not anymore. Let's finish this, okay?” Mikey giggled and grabbed Donnie's hand, pulling him along.

 

“Fine, but let's take a shower first. You're all greasy.” 

 

 

In the bathroom Donnie was surprised to see it already occupied. They had torn down two shower stalls to create one big shower, and right there Raph had Leo pressed against the tiled wall. They were kissing aggressively, while Raph's hand was busy stroking the leader's hard cock. Leonardo had his fingers pressed into the emerald turtles biceps, leaving marks all over. 

 

Donatello couldn't suppress a churr and gasped when Leo broke the kiss to fix him with his intense stare. Raph used the distraction to attack Leo's neck, sucking earnestly to leave a huge mark. 

Mikey grinned and pushed Donnie fully inside and under the spray of water, grabbing the soap when Leo had grabbed the genius by the top of his plastron and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

 

Donnie was all greasy, so Mikey set to run the soap over the olive skin, taking his time to massage it in. At his sensitive tail he took extra care, biting his lip at the churrs coming from his mates. Mike's cheeks were flushed, and keeping his tail tucked tight was becoming a chore, since he wanted nothing more than being fucked into the ground by his brothers. But he couldn't. It was too embarrassing. 

He knew his mates didn't mind it, but  _he_ did. Raph was intimidating with his stupid alpha male attributes, straightly followed by Leo with his dominating stare and nature. Don was more gentle, though his height, length and knowledge put him on the same pedestal as the oldest two. That left Mikey feeling more than a little self-conscious. 

 

It was easy with their current room arrangements. If he shared a bed with one of them, he made sure to practice his blowjobs to get them off before it came to the real thing. He figured it was easier evading it when he covered his hole, as it lessened the scent, and in turn the overwhelming need of his brothers to mate him. It didn't always work, especially in three or foursomes, but usually it did the trick. His blowjobs were awesome, after all.

 

Deciding to get in on the action, he dropped to his knees. Seeing Leo's cock being stroked by Raph and the leader's hand around Donnie's cock, Mikey attacked the emerald enormous dick, heart fluttering when the hothead let out a pleasured groan. 

 

“Fuck yes...” Encouraged, Mikey quickly went down on him, completely swallowing the twitching length. He let out little churrs and moans himself, rewarded when Raph came with twitching hips down his throat. Swallowing all, he wasted no time and latched onto Leo's cock. Raph's hand was still busy stroking it, but he left room for Mikey to suck on the tip. It only took about a minute until the feeling became too much for Leo and he also reached his climax, knees shaking. Raph chuckled and held him up using his own body, kissing him again. 

Mikey looked up at them with a smile. Two down, one to go. 

 

With a sly grin he fixed Don's gaze, making the genius gulp. Mikey gripped Don's narrow hips and pushed him against the wall next to Leo, before wrapping his lips around his long cock. Knowing exactly how sensitive Don's tail was, he reached around to wrap his hand around it and squeezed it rhythmically with his sucking. When Raph occupied him by pressing his lips against Donnie's in a bruising kiss, Mikey let his mind wander. 

 

Leo was spent after his long training; it was unlikely he'd go for another round, unless Raph wanted to go again... but Raph knew the leader needed sleep. Maybe, if Mikey hurried up and brought Donnie off soon, they could all just go cuddle up in Don's bed for the night. Cause really, Donnie needed sleep too. And Mikey just loved cuddling up with all of them, as rare as it was for the time-being. He'd help Raph with getting Leo and Don into bed and then he would go and finish his shower alone. After that he could come and snuggle into their turtle pile without anyone being suspicious. Yes, that was a genius plan indeed.

 

Being so deep in thought he was completely surprised by Don's climax, choking a little before pulling Don's length out of his mouth, wiping his chin where some of the seed had spilled out. Noticing the olive legs shaking as well he guided him down to sit against the wall. Raph lowered Leo too and chuckled at their spent faces.

 

“You know, it's quite hot watching them cum... no wonder Leo likes staring so much.” Leo opened his eyes and hit Raph's biceps, only succeeding in getting him to laugh more. “What, I just admitted you have the right idea. It's actually quite arousing.” He squeezed both Leo's and Donnie's tails. Leo let out a small churr while Donnie squirmed away with a squeak. 

 

Realizing what this was leading to, Mikey shut off the shower and grabbed towels. 

 

“You both need sleep, come on, time for bed.” 

 

“Yeah, we can continue this upstairs.” Inwardly Mikey facepalmed. It had been hard enough distracting them from himself already, it wouldn't work a second time. Not with how hawk-eye Leo already stared at the towel Mikey had wrapped around his waist to hide his bulge. 

 

Donnie chuckled and reluctantly got up, accepting a towel from Mikey, who dropped the remaining two on Raph and Leo. 

 

“It's definitely comfier up there...” the genius stretched and grabbed Mikey's hand after drying himself off, leading him out the bathroom. By the door he turned toward their older mates.

 

“Or are you done for the night already?” Donnie teased, flicking his tail and laughing when he heard them scramble to come after them. 

 

As they bypassed the kitchen Mikey saw his chance. 

 

“Aw damn, I need to clean up my mess in the kitchen!” 

 

“You can do that tomorrow, baby.” Raph had caught up with them and began steering him towards the stairs, but Mikey stopped.

 

“But Master Splinter is coming back tomorrow morning sometime. He's gonna kill me if he sees that chaos...” 

 

“Ugh fine. I'll help you. Let's do this quick and then-” 

 

“Dude,” Mikey interrupted him, standing on his tippy toes to whisper into Raph's earslit, “You gotta make sure they actually go to bed. If we leave them unsupervised they're going back to their caves.” Both of them glanced at Leo and Donnie, who glared at them, having heard everything of course.

 

Mikey purposefully ignored Leo's pointed stare and pushed Raph towards them and the stairs. “Go, I'll be with you as soon as I'm done. Don't let them out of your sight!” He joked, winking at Raph before skipping into the kitchen.

He made a point hurrying with much noise until he heard them upstairs. Only after he heard the thud of someone landing on a mattress he let out a sigh. He just hoped they'd be already done and asleep when he arrived. 

 

He'd thought the cleaning up would get his mind off of sex, but the sight of his mates in the shower, their scents, their sounds... Mikey shuddered, deciding he really needed a shower to clear his mind. He knew how to bring himself off easily now, and felt his entrance tingle with anticipation. In record time he finished in the kitchen and raced to the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower again before he relaxed his tail. The lube was leaking down his thighs, making him blush in embarrassment even though there was no one to see. He propped one leg up against the wall into a near split and bit his lip as he reached behind him to prod at his swollen entrance. 

 

It wasn't the most comfortable position, but better than the others he already tried. With his shell it was just hard twisting enough. 

In his imagination Raph was standing behind him, fingering his hole, while Leo had him fixed with his intense stare and Don was working wonders on his cock. A needy whimper escaped him and he quickly removed the hand from his dick to bite down on his fist. The last thing he needed was for his brothers to find him. He wouldn't even know how to explain why he preferred masturbating when he could have all three of them-

 

Mikey almost slipped when there was suddenly a solid body behind him, firmly grabbing his hands and holding them hard enough to sting. He was about to speak up, but suddenly Leo was in front of him, his midnight blue eyes a stern gaze that swiped him of all vocabulary. 

 

“Shit, ya were right, Fearless...” Raph's voice was deep and slight gravelly right next to his earslit, causing him to shudder deeply, unable to look away from Leo's face. The leader stayed silent while emerald fingers replaced Mike's burying one deep in the lubricated hole with one quick move.

 

“Ah!” Mikey gasped along with a churr. The leg he was standing on started to shake when Raph wiggled the finger, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. “...I... I can... explain...” He moaned when Leo grabbed his leg from the wall and hooked it over his own shoulder, pressing their lower plastrons together. 

 

“Then explain.” Leo ordered, eyes boring into Mikey's sky blue ones. Raph bit his neck, making him gasp again and close his eyes, but Leo's hand on his flushed cheek made him open up again. “Well?” 

 

Mike's eyes were wide. Raph was handling him so roughly, fucking him with two fingers now, while Leo calmly stood there as if they were having tea in the morning.

 

“I...” 

 

“Explain why you're holding out on us.” 

 

“W-Wha- ngh!” Mikey groaned when suddenly one of Leo's fingers joined Raph's, the slight burn arousing Mike even more.

 

“Why do you try to keep this from us?” Eyes fluttering from the pleasure and heart beating wildly, Mikey leaned his head back against Raph's shoulder.

 

“S-Sorry... I'm sorry...” Raph chuckled, slowly withdrawing his fingers, while Leo crooked his single finger to press against Mikey's prostate.

 

“Not good enough, little brother...” Suddenly it was dark. Something was tied over his eyes and a gag was shoved into his mouth, indicating Donnie was there too. There was a sound of fabric or something similar, and chains, not that Mikey could concentrate with how Leo was still rubbing his most sensitive spot. 

 

“You know...” Leo panted a little, telling of his arousal, “We realized what you were doing.” Mikey felt himself being moved backwards until his shell hit the plastron of another brother. His hands were lifted above his head and he couldn't help but whimper when he felt his wrists being tied up. It stung, the fabric wrapped around the chains doing little to cushion them. However, the feeling went straight to his cock that was still pressed between his and Leo's lower plastrons. 

 

Mikey let out a surprised squeak through the gag when his other leg was lifted too and tied up. He knew he was hanging now, not able to talk or see anything. He distantly wondered when his brothers managed to install such a mechanism in their bathroom, but his most concern was that his leaking hole was completely exposed now. 

Subconsciously he tried to use his tail to cover it up, but a calloused hand held it in a tight grip. He whimpered, squirmed and tried to free himself, but it was no use. The worst part was how much it turned him on. 

 

Suddenly there were hands on his butt cheeks, massaging them slightly before slapping them, the sound echoing through the bathroom along with multiple churrs. Mikey moaned into the gag, cutting off when he was spanked again. 

 

“You know exactly how crazy you drive us...” Another spank. “With your enticing scent...” Another one. “And still you tease us by not letting us...” then hand vanished and Mikey held his breath, not knowing what was happening until he felt the hot tip of a cock touch his entrance. “... fuck you like we're supposed to...” 

 

The hand on his tail squeezed a little tighter, while a rather cool beak nuzzled his hot cheek as hands pulled him backwards a little, away from the cock. “Brace yourself...” Don's gentle but aroused voice warned before letting go of Mikey, sending him swinging forwards, directly onto Leo's cock so the tip was forced past his tight ring of muscles. A muffled scream along with churrs and Leo's groan sounded through the bathroom. 

 

“Shit that's hot...” Raph breathed heavily, eyes fixated on Leo's cock when Donnie swung Mikey again lightly, slowly inching more and more of the forest-green organ inside. When he was halfway in, Donnie halted his movements and pressed a quick kiss to Mike's burning cheek. “You doing okay?” Mikey groaned and nodded, clenching tight around Leo's cock. 

The three older males exchanged smirks and and continued until Leo was sheathed completely inside Mikey. There he stayed still, though it costed him a lot of his famous willpower. It didn't take long for Michelangelo to start squirming, wanting him to move. 

The hand massaging his tail had left; instead he heard Don's moans as slick fingers prepped him. Mikey whimpered and clenched more around Leo.

 

“Don't you ever try to keep this from us... got it?” When Mikey didn't make a sound and turned his head to the side a little, Leo's eyes narrowed and he gave a sharp thrust that rocked Mikey back so the top of his head bumped Don's lower plastron, eliciting a gasp. “Answer me. Got it?!” Mikey hesitated, but nodded quickly, finally wanting to be fucked earnestly. “Donnie.” Leo's voice was still stern, and a second later he felt Donatello's cool fingers take the gag out. 

 

“I hope you learned your lesson...” Leo squeezed his dick, moving his hips minimally to make Mikey squirm more. 

 

“Y-Yes, Leo...”

 

“Say it. Say you will let us fuck you whenever we please.” 

 

Despite being really vocal during sex, Raph and Don were rather quiet. There were only muffled sounds as Raph slid into the genius' hole biting his shoulder to keep from groaning out. None of them wanted to disrupt this sexy scene.

 

“I p-promise I'll let you fuck me whenever you please...” Mikey whimpered, voice dropping to a whisper. “I'm all yours... please... please fuck me.” 

 

“Good boy...” Leo churred, sounding satisfied. Donnie quickly kissed him on the lips from upside down before making him stretch his head back until the genius could press his length into Mikey's mouth. 

 

The youngster let out a groan at the feeling. It was a most uncomfortable position, but at the same time he was too hot to care. He relaxed his throat the best he could, churring and moaning when Leo moved his hips, swinging him back and forth between his and Donnie's cock, while Raph plowed into Don's asshole. 

 

They held a steady rhythm until Mikey came with a muffled scream, the vibrations setting Donnie off too. Leo held Mike's hips while Raph kept Don upright as they sped up, fucking their younger mates fast, hard and deep until they emptied themselves inside them. 

 

After a few seconds the dominant males pulled out the chains rattled again. Mikey felt his arms and legs being loosened. He was almost afraid of falling, but Leo's strong arms held him under his knees and shoulders, carrying him bridal style. His blindfold was lifted by Raph while Donnie gently rubbed his wrists, examining them for bruises. 

 

Sky blue eyes blinked a few times to get used to the light again and he swallowed a few times, throat raw from all the deepthroating he's done today. 

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Leo asked worriedly when Mikey didn't say anything. “We weren't too rough, were we?” 

 

Mikey laughed hoarsely at the fond grin Raph sent Leo, who frowned. It was just adorable how Leo could switch from hot and dominant to a worried mother hen. Donnie smiled softly and pressed soothing kisses to his wrists. 

 

“I'm fantastic. That was... just wow. How did you...” he trailed off, twisting to take a look at the 'swing'. There were normal chains, wrapped at the ends with fabric to make them more comfortable. They were simply looped through a ring at the ceiling. Donnie gave a cocky grin and pulled them down, the only evidence left was the ring, which was barely noticable now. 

 

“My idea. Though I gotta work on the padding.” he said thoughtfully. 

 

“You really planned all of this?” Mikey whispered, burying his face in Leo's plastron. 

 

“Well, we wanted to do it next week when Splinter is visiting the Damiyo for a few days.” Leo started, “But then... yeah. This opportunity presented itself.”

 

“Wait, then if you didn't plan it like this, why did you two bury yourself in work so much?” Mikey asked, clinging to Leo as the turtles made their way to Don's bedroom. There, they cuddled up on the bed, with Mikey on Raph's plastron and Don on Leo's. The leader was quite embarrassed, the prankster and the hothead could tell.

 

“I was frustrated.” Leo finally admitted. “I didn't get why Raph was an alpha male. I was jealous, and it irks me how easily I give in when it comes to sex with him. I wanted to distance myself a little to get rid of these stupid thoughts and work it out on my own.” 

 

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

 

“I was annoyed.” Donnie finally spoke up, rather watching the ceiling than his mates. “There was this stupid tension in the lair. From Leo and Raph cause of their damned alpha male issues and from Mikey cause of his insecurities.” Donatello sighed, finally looking at them. “I'm not mad or anything,” he started to clarify, “but I didn't know how to help any of you and it was getting on my nerves how we danced around the elephant in the room every day.” Sitting up, he pointed at Leo. “You know Raph isn't responsible for his nature, so stop moping so much about it. You like being dominated from time to time, and it's not like we started seeing you as less than our leader. We still respect and answer to you, don't we?” 

 

Leo blinked, not having expected a lecture at all. Especially not from Don, and especially not after they had sex and after he admitted to his feelings.

 

Before he had time to find the right words, Donnie pointed a finger at Raph.

 

“And you.” Raph raised an eyeridge. “Stop being so damn cocky about it and stop rubbing it in Leo's face. You know how he feels about it and your bragging doesn't make it better.” Raph already opened his mouth to protest, but Donnie shushed him. 

 

“And Mikey.” his voice got a little softer. “It's not your fault this is how you got mutated. There's nothing wrong with it, and you can't even imagine how much you arouse us. And just think about how insufferable it would be if we had another alpha male around.” Mikey couldn't help but return Donnie's smile and was rewarded with a sweet kiss. 

 

“I'm really sorry. It's just... you all are so incredibly sexy, Raph and Leo with their muscles and dominance, and Donnie with his strong hands and height and never-ending wit... compared to you I feel like nothing.”

 

Raph let out a long sigh and squeezed Mikey tight in his arms, exchanging glances with Leo and Donnie. 

 

“You have no idea what you do to us, do you?” Leo asked finally, running the back of his fingers over Mikey's freckled cheek. 

 

“Just because I'm leaking sweet smelling stuff from my ass I'm not sexy.” Mike rolled his eyes and blushed.

 

“No, yer cute little bubble butt makes ya sexy.” Raph chuckled and squeezed said body part for good measure.

 

“Your smaller built appeals really much to us. I always want to wrap you up and never let you go when you're close.” Donnie admitted, chuckling when Mikey blinked.

 

“We're never topside when it's daytime, but we see the summer sky every day. Even when it's raining.” Leo supplied with a smile, poking Mikey's forehead. “You're our personal summer day, with the sky in your eyes and the sun in your smile.” 

 

“Damn, that was poetic Leo.” Raph drawled, making Leo roll his eyes good-naturedly. 

 

“I didn't know you thought that way about me...” Mikey mumbled timidly, face in a blush and smiling stupidly. Raph grinned.

 

“Ah see, there's that sunshine smile we missed.” Mikey laughed and cuddled close to all of them. His heart felt so light he couldn't even describe it. Now that his worries were mostly diminished he felt his own exhaustion catch up with him and minutes later he was asleep, right along with Donnie.

 

Leo lay awake still, a smile on his face as he watched his two youngest brothers sleeping peacefully. 

 

“Hey.” The leader looked up to Raph when the hothead spoke up and got surprised with a soft kiss to the lips. Not tongue, just a sweet little touch. With wide eyes he watched Raph's eyes, gentle for once. “Sorry I made ya feel that way.” Leo's heart thumped and he couldn't help but smile, quickly turning it to a smirk. 

 

“Are you going soft on me, Raphael?” Raph chuckled and flicked Leo's beak before closing his eyes.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it, Fearless.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
